The Tails of Ever and her Team
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: All the crazy stuff my Oc's and me can get my tail stuck in! Along with all the Bots and Cons and everyone else inbetween!
1. Explanations

[Authors note:

I have copyright over all of my oc's….

If you wish to use them in anything you write on the unlikely occasion I will have an oc you want to use for something please ask me.

And if you do use them PLEASE! Send me the art or story or at least tell me you wrote it so I can go see this!

(*doubts this was needed but still needs to make a note of that*)

If a story doesn't make sense to you please ask me in a review and I will explain as best as possible, because that may happen seeing as you may read a fic and it might mention something I rp'ed with someone else.

If you have an Oc that I mention or actually use (This is only for a very select few people seeing as I don't rp with a wide group of people.) than you will get the credit due and I will be sure to mention that your oc is not mine!

Ps, I don't own TF or anyone elses oc's but I do have complete owner ship of my oc's and my tail…

If you continue to read these it might also be helpful to know I will tell you what universe its taking place in.

EverAfter-OUT]

OH!

My little Oc's

My perfect puppets to please me

How you move and walk,

Or even the simple way you talk

I'm in control

For once in my life

My little oc's to please me.


	2. First oc

[Authors note:

Explanation - This seemed fitting as the first story. Aka talk about my first oc! (Most think its Cruzer, seeing as he was the first I ever Rp'ed with, fully developed and have a whole history for. But Trouble was my ACTUAL first. He just hibernates. A lot…. )

Lol…I wrote this on a day I felt like how the story describes to X'3! BUT! To conclude! This is about my first REAL oc! His name Is Troubleshoot. Though he has had many names, (My first exposure to TF was with the live movie at age 10, then onto the Animated series and during the 'brake' they took between season 2-3 I watched as much G1 and Energon as I could I am still watching G1 and TF:Prime currently 3.) THOUGH! All the names he would get already had tfs to them! Until now~ however, this one. Just really does fit him the best!

If YOU have an oc named Cruzer or Troubleshoot or there is some freaking cannon one named either take it up with someone else their names are not changing and congrats on having an oc with such an awesome name!

Universe – Live Movie, though doesn't talk bout the 'real' bots or cons much. (Original self UV)

© - Troubleshoot is mine. Please ask if you wish to use him X'3 (I think I will always say yes, the only reason is so I can come find what you use him in later…PLEASE! ASK SO I CAN SEE ET!)

I DO NOT- Own Transformers however, some other rich person does….*cough*lucky*cough*

Please RnR if you wisheth!]

First Real Oc- It's a Troubleshoot.

Her mind really just wasn't with writing right now.

No matter how hard she seemed to try and focus on anything in her list of things to update and other stuff to write at. She just could. NOT! Stay focused.

Tomorrow she would have no time to write and she could feel the urge to do something artsy itching at her insides like a cat does the corner of a couch. Or a dog its underbelly when it has flees.

But nothing was coming to her. No urges for one certain genre, no begging from any of her characters to have their past written out or their lives tampered with. Or even just a simple spotlight!

This slightly surprised her seeing as almost always, always! Someone wanted attention.

But, no there was nothing picking at her brain, nothing here for her to write. She didn't have anything she wished to doodle at or dabble inside. No one to talk to with your phone in repair and the silence of her laptop.

Wet head from a previous shower and blankets wrapped tightly about her body. Faithful golden at the end of her bed, laptop in lap. Radio humming off behind her with some tune she wasn't really paying attention to. While the blue light from the clock illuminating her crowded headboard. Blue lights outside her wi- - -

All typing stalled and the glowing blue was scrutinized for a few hurried seconds before-

"Trouble~"

I giggled softly and lifted the blinds to confirm my suspicions. Who else was going to be outside my window at 10…something! Not one of the other bots, I could tell you that.

The blue mech just chuckled and removed his face from such close proximity to the window.

"Were you watching me?"

"I have nothing better to do…."

"….Don't you have an island to like…live on?"

"…*yawn*"

Again more giggles spilled from my mouth and the blinds were completely pulled up and the window opened so I didn't have to raise my voice for him. Though he could probably hear me, seeing as he could turn those…ears…no… that wasn't the word…uhm…audios! up.

"You're so strange sometimes."

A snort was all I received in reply. Was all I could expect, seeing as he was more of an actions speak louder than words mech. always had been!

Like when we first met, did he shush me when I began to scream about evil robots from space…Nooo~ just shoved one of his fingers in my mouth and ran off with me because he didn't know what else to do. What fun!

"How long were you out there exactly?"

"I live "out here" little one, so your question confuses me."

Sometimes however I felt he really could do with a good slapping…

"Ha Ha Trouble…No I mean outside my window tonight…"

"Ahhh~ maybe half an earth hour…"

*blink blink* "…You're such a stalker!"

"No, If I wanted to stalk you, I would follow you to your school, the mall, movie theater, and watch you while you slept…I also would probably have a book and a whole memory file stored away dedicated to all the information I had collected on you…"

I knew my face twitched, which was what was causing him to grin like that…

It seemed when he WAS talkative however, it was normally filled with random facts I could have lived without, jokes that could keep me giggling for about an hour or blushing the rest of the day. OR! Complete brainwash info…Like…Math…history of his home planet. And if I was lucky, a 'normal' convocation could be held at random.

"That's…interesting…It sounds like you know a bit about stalking."

I couldn't help the small sideways glance I threw him, eye securitizing the large blue bot.

He only chuckled deeply and shook his helm.

"I'm only guessing child…and I listen to you ramble about 'crime shows' enough to know a base of stalking…"

"Touché"

He just chuckled again and poked at the bug screen on my window, a silent invitation to come out into the yard and sit with him. I only smiled and cocked my head at the window.

I was in short-shorts….and Washington nights are cold!

The debate however was one-sided with my mind. Outside no matter what. Because I had known this mech long enough to pick up his silent offers of companionship and conversation to simply talk about the day.

And of course there was the whole... 'My parents don't know what our old crappy car really is…' So this was the only real conversation time I got with him.

"Fine~! Lemme get my bathrobe on so I don't freeze to death.."

"You know it's not cold enough to kill you child?"

"…Well…be painfully cold then.."

"I can live with that…"

And he moved away from the window and out of his leaning position over my roof to speak to me. Mostly in time for me to push the screen out and climb onto the roof, walking to the edge and holding my arms out like I was a baby expecting to be picked up.

Which was what happened.

"You are such a child…and yet you tell me not to call you that."

"….ha ha! No…your servo is warm and I'm freeeeeeeezing!"

There was nothing but a chuckle and then silence. Yeah, this was how it went most nights…

Except he would be waking me up at five to shove me back into my room and letting my parents continuing to believe the lie, that our car was still the same


	3. Fake Bullet Holes

[Authors note: 44Magnum :3 hehehehe….A very old oc named and created from my dad's non-existent car…ALSO! This! Is one of those stories those of you who don't know my background stories with lots of people won't get XC sorry for that so it will be confussled…ALSO! I am at least 18 in this….b-cuz I wanted to be XD

Fake Bullet Holes-

The sun was what you could call…unnaturally bright for today.

Window shoppers crowding the sidewalks, the smell of waffle cones wafting out of open doors or windows of several competing ice-cream shops and of course cars lining the street on either side.

Just more proof that when the sun shown the creatures emerged to soak up its rays with greed and try to get some Vitamin D. And of course, this included the young woman walking down the sidewalk and dodging people left and right so she didn't bump into one of them and accidentally drop her bag or sugary treat.

Bright green ice-cream, small little black specks the only indication of this flavor not being some processed lime. The cone was held tightly in her fist as she avoided another full on collision with a younger girl, maybe around 14 if she were to glance back and see if she made it around her.

Lick lick.

She sighed cheerily and allowed the lazy smile to plaster itself to her face. Ice-cream, weather warm enough to wear her short shorts, floaty tank-tops and sandals. The option to go swimming at her minds desire and a whole free day off of school.

Summer break was just around the corner. Only two weeks away. And she could barely contain herself.

Because it meant more than just escaping teachers, stuffy classrooms, stuck up students and homework.

She was gonna be free to spend as much time as she could get with her alien buddies!

Lick, catch a stray chocolate chip.

The mere thought caused her to spin on her heel and almost crash into another person. No matter how much further up the hill it was soon obvious, even if the people thinned, they were still there and she was not alone to her dancing.

"Wow! Sorry!" And she swerved off the sidewalk and into the bike lane, glancing around and glad she hadn't crashed into a car on her little crash course of run right into a biker.

Continuing to scan the area she spotted something that suddenly caught her attention more than the cold touch of melted ice-cream on her fist.

She recognized that~

Licks the melted sweet off her knuckles.

Those bullet holes…they weren't really there~ or where they?

She smiled slightly and stuck a hip out before taking another lick of the ice-cream and looking left then right, leaning out into the road a bit to see better, necklace swinging from her shirt and shinning in the light.

She felt like smirking when the mirror of the car turned just slightly and caught the necklace.

Just like she hoped~

"Haven't seen you in a while now have I~"

She smiled, glossed lips parting to show the white barriers behind before her tong snaked out to lick the cone again. She stood back up and looked around, before seeing the road was clear and marching across quickly at a bounce.

Lick lick.

It was a fast trot that she marched right up in front of the car and looked down at the hood.

"Haven't seen you in a while…what brings you to the rainy state."

"….."

"You're gonna pull the make me look stupid stunt…had that happen so many times 44 its old….and your bullet holes give you away…"

"Hmm~ But there so classy!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

She practically bellowed it to the sky and then hopped onto the hood with no mercy. Planting her rear end on the front and not caring as to the unhappy whine from the vehicle below her.

"Yes yes you knew it! Oh smart one! But what are you doing talking to me! You know 'm working right now…."

"You're working?"

She sighed and looked about as if someone could be watching her interact with and or sit on a completely random car. It was only random to those who saw her sitting on it when it was obvious she didn't own it.

Eating an icecream cone, on a car with fake bullet holes.

"How is work going for you…working on the 'inside' oh Magnum~"

"Well, Very well little wolf! The Chasers and the Belts are finally off my aft and if that drips on me your cleaning it off.."

Swooshes tail across the hood

"No real problem there…But why are you here…This isn't your stated location."

"…To make sure your still in once piece and not de-gen like Hawk or Saber are…"

"Oh no…How are they?"

"Better, I'm surprised you haven't visited Hawk…And that you have been as stupid as to take your wolf form! Ever you know how that effects ALL of your kind."

"Can we not talk about my stupid decisions Magnum…"

The annoyed sigh was all that followed. Magnum knew as well as the hybrid. It was getting to all of them far faster than the life expectance was supposed to. And the fact that the cons were getting more furious with their attacks, the others smaller groups were beginning to become edgy, the pirates had left planet and the Autobots were fighting harder to protect the humans, maybe it was spiraling down to a final end.

She didn't know, neither did the neutral.

"I suppose so, yet how have you been? I let you ask about my life, so how are you?"

She smirked and reached up, unclipped the collar around her neck and let it fall to her lap before picking it up.

"I have so many marks on this.."

She let it fall to the hood of the car and watched the small green light overtake it in a scan.

"Ahh~ Pirate, Autobot, The Belts, Decepticon , the Neutral black, Assimilation! ALL of them! It's almost as many as myself and I was an ambassador!"

"Yet now you're a spy, Hmm mhh mhh mhhhh~ Magnum! You don't change!"

"And yet neither do you."

Catches a drip of ice-cream.

She snickered softly and picked back up the collar, re-clipping it to her neck.

"I know…Yet I have connection all across the board that go back beyond you…"

"Only on earth…"

"True….If only for now Magnum."

The engine started and she practically jumped off of the front of the vehicle. Sliding down after her Minnie freak out and turning around to face him.

"You were always the type to only talk for an allotted amount of time."

"Its how I learned how to talk to others, and~ I got a call…"

She cackled loudly like she always would and had been. Looking at the car as the headlights flashed.

"Wanna come?"

"On a case?"

"Well….You have a limited time on this earth…shorter than the average human…Why not?"

"YES!"

The locks clicked down before she could reach the door and a confused air over took her features. A strand of hair being shoved behind her ear.

Lick

"Finish that ice-cream first!"


	4. Oh Coffee Days 1

[Authors note: I couldn't help but add this small series…As you continue to read these if you do you will find I have small series set up within all my ocs…separate ones for Cons and Bots and other such things. I will tell you what 'series' you are reading if it's not obvious by the chapter name like this one. ANYWAY! I hope it's clear this is how I can get sometimes X'3

RnR and ask for use of my babies!

I don't own TF in any way…]

Oh Coffee Days:

Sometimes I find it absolutely hilarious about how deranged I can become when I have coffee…or any type of caffeine for that matter. Which does not exclude energy drinks or the ever dreaded 'Monster'.

All who know me at least well enough to have seen me when I have sugar should be warned if you don't already know me with coffee or a energy/power drink…is like someone filled me full of song lyrics, put springs on my feet, gave me supper speed and the ability to talk like Blurr on a bad day.

I took advantage of the fact they 'didn't' know…here are some of their accounts :3…

"You tell him his squishy broke…."

"Why not you?"

"I'm too valuable…"

"….*facepalm* Well we need to do Something!"

"What do you plan to do genius?"

"…No Clue…I don't even know what we did! Was it something you said?"

"Me? How could 'I' Say something to cause THAT!"

Here polished yellow motioned to the sprawled out giggling blob of human on the ARK floor, smack dab in the middle of the hallway for all to see the cackling mess. It was obvious to all something was slightly wrong with this picture.

One: No human should be laughing that hard, be that entertained by the fact they were laughing so hard and have found the colors of the walls to be so entertaining and remind her of fruit on such an abnormal level.

Two: Most humans didn't change color so quickly like this one was. From the normal pale to tinted peach cheeks, then on to a full out red faced blush. Her mouth having split into a winder grin with each passing color phase and by the end all her teeth were visible as she cackled herself into a blueish purple state before calming only to breath and return to a bright bright red.

And Three: OR! A 'normal' human wouldn't be in that position on the floor in the first place. I mean…what earthen 'currently think they are' dominant species just lies in the middle of a high traffic area cackling their head off and happily proclaiming facts about themselves most people wouldn't want to know. Or scream hello's and other greetings at random bots who passed by.

Most of these mech's just avoiding the human and tiptoeing their way around while eyeing the twins who looked stumped as of what to do.

"…So…What should we do?"

"Give her to the Hatchet?"

"No…We would get in trouble for it.."

"Well! We do have to give her back to her group…eventually…"

"Why did we offer to give her a ride again?"

"We wanted to know what Sounders pets did to her…"

"…I think they broker her first and we just re-broke her.."

"Maybe.."

Red and Yellow glanced at one another before inching forward and leaning down to stare at the small strawberry blond as she laughed and then stopped abruptly to stare right back at them. Blue eyes flitting from one giant set of optics to the next.

Sunny's

Side's

Sunny's

Side's

"HAHAHH! Your have AWeeeSOME EYES!"

"Yeah…We should give her back to her bots…"

"Good plan….you grab her…"

Her eyes went wide again and another mad giggle spilled from behind the painted lips.

"Whose grabbing me?"

Sunstreaker just balked at his brother…really…his twin expected him to pick up that hyped little creature.

"You grab her! I'm not touching that it could be poisoned! Or explode….I don't want her to explode on me!"

"I don't think she's rigged like Jacks stuff Sunny…."

"Could be…I wouldn't be able to tell right now.."

"…But why me~?"

"You don't have to worry about ruining your beauty..duh…"

"*mumble afthead Mumble*"

"What was that~?"

"Nothing.."

And the red mech made a grab for the 'currently insane' child.

"AHHH! GIANT RED HANDS!"

And she leapt up and booked off down the hall.

"Frag." Both twins growled in unison.


	5. New To This Bond Thing

New to this…'bond' thing:

[Authors note: ALRIGHT! This is where I give you a small yet prolly not so small summary X'3 If you have read transformers Exodus then grate! You're awesome and you read TF books to! (*is alone in my little town*) anyway….this is a Trine I created for that book only :D! aren't I so weird? SO! This is the trine that was originally going to be Sentinel Primes guards. And the stories of their lives up until…well….Yeah I won't go into their whole story just yet~ BUT! I wanted to put their small stories up here because they are my oc's no matter what! (Ask to use plz I own them).

Background. Their names are all funky and mean things. So here is the meanings just so you know for future ref and to understand them better.

Egalitarian: Peace maker or one who strives for peace.

Serpentine: The snake (That should be obvious)

Remedium: Latin for Medicine or Remedy.

I wrote this in a funny way but it should still make sense…

Alright! On with this…reading!

Don't own Tf yada yada yada~]

It was silent. Nothing was moving except the occasional rustle of the berths thermal blankets or the twitching of wings, recharge plaguing the two seekers while one just lay there…BORED out of his processor with absolutely nothing to do and a tendency to need to talk during his 'I'm bored' time.

Even the sleep, calm and lazy feelings floating just above his helm from the other two weren't enough to bring the haze to his own processor and send him into the realm he needed to be in to reach the much needed recharge.

Because apparently he was now past the point of no return and couldn't even sleep if he tried.

He also wondered if the others, even in the stir-less sleep could feel his jealousy and distaste for the fact that they could sleep and he couldn't. …This also brought up another new question about this whole…"bonded Trine' thing…

True, It was almost religious trines like his were to bond so they could be at some kind of 'Optimum serving and connective level' So when they did their job it was done right and right the first time.

SO of course~ Good goody two pedes of a trine leader went along with the 'books'…

Serpentine: Frag the books…

He had only meant to think it. And to himself at that…not even let the other two know he was still awake so it would disturb them. Because even if he acted like he didn't care well…he still did…they were literally a part of him now anyway.

He had not been expecting however a foggy response to his OWN thoughts.

Egalitarian: We need them Serpent…

The green and black mech shot up in his berth and just stared at his golden leader. Optics wide and looking mortified he really had just heard the other in his helm and not because they had an open com.

"The…Pit.."

Egalitarian: Shush! Rem is still sleeping and he needs it! Silence yourself and lay back down…

Serpentine closed and opened his mouth before doing just that, slowly lowering himself back down and mulling this weirdness over in his helm.

Serpentine: Stupid bond…You can get in my helm now!

Egalitarian: *brain slap* you shouldn't speak that way!

Serpentine: OUCH! PIT I felt that!

Egalitarian: Of course that's how this kind of thing works….

Serpentine: Frag this then!

Egalitarian: Serpent! That's just wrong!

There was a soft growl from nowhere before a blue line illuminated the room and both older mech's knew the youngling was awake.

Serpentine: …What's wrong bout it?

Remedium: WHY~ Are you yelling! *Loud whine*

Egalitarian: Oh look you woke him…

Serpentine: He's a light sleeper not my fault…

Remedium: Harder when you're in my helm…*bad feelings at both of them*

Serpent/Egali: Hey!

Serpentine: I feel that! *Completely shocked tone of voice*

Egalitarian: *Depressed forlorn hope sigh*

Remedium: Course you do…*duh tone*

Serpentine: Well you would know more about this kind of thing! You're like…a medic…M'not soo~…

The leader just broke out into chuckles in the silent room, rubbing his forehead and turning his helm to look at the larger seeker.

"Are you serious? You know nothing?"

He just glared in response and turned over in the berth so the other two could only see his back, wings tight to it in obvious humiliation and dislike. If they didn't see it they would have been flooded with it.

Remedium just sighed softly and shifted about before grumbling and bringing up all the information he had on trine bonds and sending it to the eldest through com. Just to try and make him feel more comfortable.

It worked in a way.

Serpentine: I hate being the new guy to things….

Egalitarian: How do you think I felt when we learned how to fight you viper!

Remedium: *small tired chuckle* this will take getting used to…

Serpentine: ….More so for others Rem! Least you knew what was going on at first.


	6. Swap

**Authors note: **bunnies…nuff said…

"Please?'

"No..."

"Ppplllleeeaaasssseee?"

"It's not happening..."

"wwhhhyyyy?"

"Really, no doesn't cover this?"

"Nope..."

"Ok, cause its humiliating?"

"Actually it's absolutely hilarious!"

"That doesn't help you any in this..."

"Really?"

"No..."

A loud huff was heard from the larger of the two in this conversation...

"Wheeljack if you don't put me back in my body..."

Mechanical giggles spurted from the other as they sat on the table.

"But why Cruzer...I feel so tall!"

The small human on the ground glared up at her, or him...or Ever in Cruzer's body.

"No, no in any way possible is this ok...it is wrong, I have a tail"

Here he pointed at said tail,

"Ears!"

He moved his hands to point at those to. "And I have...these things!" Here he pointed at the body's breast.

Ever looked over Cruzer's body.

"Yeah you have no boobs...BUT now you can understand when those are poked or pinched how much it hurts!"

The girl version of Cruzer slapped his face.

"Alright,"

he turned an eye on Wheeljack who was just staring with a rather disturbed look on his face.

"Put me back in my body...or I am finding a way to switch with you!"


	7. Flashback to detention

**Authors note: **

Inspired by an Rp with an EPICLY AWESOME person :3

This…Is Spitlflair…Twin to Hellfire, (A Con)

She is prolly one of my most developed, fun to use femmes. So! Enjoy!

I own her ask to use I don't however own anyone else here….in this fic X3)

(1)

Her aft planted firmly in the chair, her shoulders squared and her doorwings flipped back. Large chestplate held high. There was no remorse or shame in her position.

This slightly disturbed the Autobot leader.

"Ahh..Spitflair, I'm not quite sure if you're aware but drawing on the walls of the ship with your fire is not acceptable…"

She just blinked her optics, cocked her head and looked on with confusion.

He had seen this act with the twins time and time again…What he really didn't need to see again was a nice little femme getting herself into trouble.

"Now I do understand you are new to the ARK and therefore knew to its rules….But you should have been able to tell this was a little much, and what exactly has Prowl done to you…"

Here, the blue and red mech held up a photo of the said wall.

She looked even more confused. The fins that hung off the side of her helm like human pigtails twitched back and she still looked confused when she looked back at the masked mech.

"I Didn't do that?"

He just sighed loudly.

"Spitflair, please lying will only get you into more trouble…"

"Sorry sir, but I'm not lying."

The tone in which she spoke it caused some little switch to click in the back of his processor, the one that told him he was silently being mocked and challenged by a youngling who had no respect.

He just continued to stare into her optics in hopes of maybe that would be enough to get her to cave and admit to being the one who charred the writings into the wall.

Because all evidence pointed to her.

Again he lifted the photo and pointed to it.

"Now…We all know you can produce fire from your hands and cover yourself with it…who else in the ARK is going to char a wall?"

"No me…"

Her shoulders squared and she stood, Optimus just blinked. She then took a clean step to the right and out of the door-way. Just before it burst open with a loud crash and a very unhappy looking medic.

Ratchet looked about as irritated as he could, wrench in one hand and two pair of stasis cuffs in the other.

"THOSE TWINS STOLE MY WELDER AGAIN!"

Spitflair just grinned and looked at the Medic and then to the chief Autobot.

"Toldja I didn't do it…sir…"

(2)

Her whole frame was twitching, She looked like she could blow another door off of its hinges or out of the wall itself.

The medic didn't look any better. Like he could take her apart and finally get the satisfaction of turning someone into a toaster.

Both sat in chairs facing the Primes desk.

And both kept throwing eachother looks that more than likely translated into things that the audio or ear should not hear. (And you will not read).

The Prime himself sat with a servo holding up his helm by being comfortably placed under his chin, his optics their normal state of blue and not one confused look or small hint of disturbance played across his features.

Though….Neither mech nor femme facing him could see what was going on behind that mask of his.

"Why did you blow the medbays door to nothingness Spitflair?"

She gapped and pointed at the medic, with both hands for emphasis.

"He started it!"

(3)

Would the femme ever learn? Would she! Or was it a lost cause!

At least for now she wasn't an accomplice with the twins works…Ohhh~ But once they found her potential no one would be getting any recharge. He would have this particular femme in his office more and more!

He would have elder mechs and higher ranking officers asking for a detention of the three!

Maybe that was a quick fix, but knowing this femme she had some friends that didn't need to be caught up in this kind of thing either…

Was it the lack of Decepticon activity that drove the femme, the twins and other lesser known pranksters to this kind of thing? The painting of the medbay!

And a neon pink, painful to the optic sensors no doubt!

But, alas, thoughts of a horrible future where he had to sleep with MORE locks on his doors, cameras in every nook and cranny and traps set up to catch the pranksters.

He just had to deal with her right now.

"Spitflair…."

"Before you say anything else It was Cruzer and Ever…"

The prime just ordered a search of the young mechs room and prayed his little femme team member hadn't already corrupted him…Or that he wasn't as well already a prank loving little mech…

(4)

"She did what?"

"Yes were sure it was her this time! No doubt!"

"How do you know it wasn't the twins with the blow-torch or welder again?"

"There already in the brig…sir.."

"Just send her down there with them…"

There was a small groan and the Prime rubbed his optics.

"But, make sure there not in the same cell, I don't need them collaborating with eachother."


	8. What we Were

**Authors note: **

Why are you reading this? , GO AWAY! Dun read it! It's just up here because it's a ficlet about my ocs…GO AWAY! Stop reading!

This is sad and I wrote it ON thanksgiving (For some twisted reason?) and I don't remember what's in it!

All I can say is I DO own Shrapnel, (Not the freakin' one from G1 that would be like….so awesome but I don't this is my oc WITH THE SAME NAME GET OVER IT!) Blackice, Stormcarrier, and Seven…muahaha….hahahaha…HAHAH!

HOWEVER! I DO NOT own Fox :3 Though I luv him so I don't, like….the awesomest person does tho :3 Necrolily! Go find her! NOW! It is commanded of you so your distracted and don't read this!

Ever-After-OUT]

There could be a novel written about everything that went unsaid...all the things that no one saw, no one cared to know...there really could be a novel written about them.

Many things had gone unsaid throughout the past months upon this planet. Many things had happened and had passed and if it was put under a microscope and examined one would find that the hidden things had been growing and lurking for a much longer period of time.

Festering and living out there secret lives...For secrets made up a good amount of their time here. Though no one would know...That was the problem when one had ice literally running through his veins and the other was sworn to a curse of secrecy.

The things the two didn't say however probably meant the most to the other. The first night the smaller one had found himself stuck with a group he had been taught to fear and loath. Now trapped as one of them with no way back, he had found comfort with another. And why the other felt the need to coo and hold him he would never know. Though it probably had to do with the fact that he too had suffered at a younger age.

But things of the past before they knew each other were rarely mentioned. Both knew the same pain of their creators being abusive...yet in different ways it was still the same pain. But neither of them talked about it.

Nor did they talk about the moments in secluded secrecy exchanging things they knew others would never know. It had been a childish moment of weakness...and both no matter how much denying went into it, knew the small ways to touch the others spark with memories of such nights.

Or of nights when the other would wait around in worry for the other to return, but those stopped being thought of after Seven.

Both knew it wouldn't last, the hiding the fact that there was clearly someone else. And Shrapnel deeply disapproved of the other mechs choice of partner. He hated that another mech could gain such undivided attention! It was along with Blackice and Seven that he learned he had a small dilemma with the fact it was quite obvious...he was jealous.

It can be thought back upon now...and causes the small mechs insides to squirm with self hatred and wonder at what he could have don't to help his friend...how he could have been less selfish. And how he now knew that the other felt the same pain he had been put through...

Though he didn't forgive his friend for lying multiple times to hide the relationship he had with that mech...But he wondered what had happened to Bandoleers apprentice.

Yet, he stopped after the other made the same mistake. But neither talked about those nights when the blue mech wouldn't return or how it enraged the smaller of the two would become. Moping about and finding solace in the two's other closest friend, the seeker always knew what to say. But those nights were never spoken of.

Emotions that could be bottled up were, and most of the time let out in a constructive manner. And when things would become drastic they knew when to back off the other and let them rant.

Infact Emotions the two shared were another topic contained and never to be released. Shrapnel had never thought it healthy when Blackice decided to learn from the seeker...to find a way to contain the way he felt and to be able to understand others with a sideways glance. It had been rather creepy when he got fairly good...far too good for the x-autobot to feel comfortable around.

He was relieved though when the other would act like himself. Though he had been slightly disturbed by the way the other could get when drunk. Though they didn't talk about those nights either...The "L-bomb's" Blackice had let slip more than once or the sloppy drunken kisses Shrapnel would attempt. He wasn't one to talk about the way he acted when drunk.

Those were kept under lock, key and icy gates. Never to be spoken of again...especially now. Infact now...little passed between the two at all.

One would think that the two never knew each other. And this was far from the truth. Shrapnel was almost convinced he knew the blue mech better than his own brother until he had been proven wrong. Proven wrong by learning a few cycles late of Seven and his disappearance along with his teacher. Though Shrapnel sure as hell wasn't going to be missing Bandoleer anytime soon.

It had explained why Blackice hadn't talked to him. Because Shrapnel would always become irritated when the mechs name was mentioned. It was the first break. Though it was quickly mended with words and highgrade. And the innocent wonder if the things he heard the others saying about "feeling good and relaxed" were true...this exploration of young hands had been stopped when Blackice had hopped up and announced he had to leave.

It was clear much to Shrapnel's disappointment that Blackice was still somewhere deep down loyal to someone else...Though the feelings of dislike had faded and he had honestly felt highly rejected it was explained later that the mech had not wanted something like that to happen under the circumstances of one being drunk...

Thinking now he wondered what had happened to the Blackice that drank along with his brother and had 'fun'. Though Blackice wondered where the innocent side of Shrapnel had gone. Though neither talked about where that side of them went...weather it was for the better or worse.

Infact sides had broken and things began to crumble. It deteriorated faster than one would have expected. And the two didn't know what had happened. Or...one of them did though never said. It was remaining quite in the time where words of honesty and meaning should have been spoken. Feelings should have been shared but it was too late...This planet seemed to be willing them to restart...though they didn't really want to.

The innocence was clearly gone from the youngling's eyes. A burning hate had welled up inside of his spark and he had been going to go and murderer that rabid sex craving monster of a beast that had done this.

...though...it had all melted away into a sadness and a mixture of disgust and unexplainable emotions...for learning how to control them he had thought it was slipping far to fast from his clawed digits.

And...bottling them up and storming off leaving a very confused Shrapnel behind. Who learned later from a highly worried Stormcarrier that Blackice had gone off to "clear his helm" and that something was wrong...

Shrapnel had then begrudgingly explained his 'one night stand'. That's what he had called it then...then was then and it wasn't talked about.

Neither were the fights the two would have in the MM about what was best for him...Why did this seem so familiar...why did it hurt so bad again? Why was it so confusing...the other didn't give him answers...he left...wouldn't talk to him. Was appalled his friend would defend such a creature who only wanted 'him' and not who he was...he was going to be dumped like trash and the other couldn't see this!

But it didn't work like that...he had been surprised...But could do nothing about it...his last attempt to make the other see had ended in blackness and a great amount of pain in his neck cabling.

He didn't get to know what or how the other had reacted to doing this...his brother didn't even tell him that the small mech had stumbled his way into the MM and sobbed and repeatedly told him his stasis locked body he was sorry. Though...he never told him he was sorry when he was awake to hear. This was another thing that went unsaid...unknown...maybe the smaller expected his brother to tell Blackice what he had said...Though the Medic didn't...it wasn't his place to deliver a message that would mean nothing to his now cold sparked brother...It had to be from the one who did it...

It only got worse...the seeker found himself torn and sat back to watch for the time being...Watched the Intel con become hostile and highly irreparable...he wasn't a safe mech to be around...The Blackice he had known was gone, he didn't know what would bring him back either.

And they didn't talk...it was an awkward stretch of silence if they were in the same room...if they were near each other Blackice would move...In a meeting if they ended up sitting next to each other...Which Blackice was sure Shrapnel had attempted to set up...And he wasn't to far off...He would publicly get up and move or sit the farthest away he could.

Blackice wanted nothing to do with this. Didn't want to remember it. Just wanted it to go away...it was beginning to eat away at his core...driving him to points of insanity...he didn't even know why anymore...his hate kept him running and without it he didn't know who he was...because he couldn't go back to how he had been...his personality had revolved around the smaller..

And it was same for Shrapnel. He had lost a large amount of fear in the months of his off relationship...and much of his innocence. The two didn't recognize each other anymore... they were different mechs and starting over seemed to be in place...It had been getting easier.

And then it changed...Because of his little mistake.

Who told him he wasn't sure, he just knew it drove him absolutely insane...made him this hostile thing he hadn't ever been or didn't know lurked inside. He just knew Blackice didn't even mention his existence when he would deeply have loved to have his friend back.

It got worse he got madder...the blue mech went off and was rarely seen around the base...Both knew the cause and neither liked it...

Blackice would never see the other the same again...they had never physically hurt each other...words had been tossed back and forth and things could sting...but never like this. He didn't know if the other cared...

And that was another thing they didn't talk about...they didn't talk at all.

But something was clearly different. It was after he saw the little one the first time...It was clear he was being babysat by Darkstike...He knew the sparkling name though he would never admit to finding the small life adorable...

Nothing touched his hardened spark but some how the little mech found a way...

Darkstike had said hello and was oblivious to the advance of the tall blue mech till his play mate was up in the air and being examined.

The sparkling had squealed and didn't know what was going on, Latching the tiny blue hands onto the side of his helm and looking right at him...

"Oh you're so much like him..."

He continued to look over the small frame before putting him back down and sitting cross-legged. The sparkling giggled and wobbled off to bring back his rattle...Darkstike watching curiously as his uncle acted very strange.

Jackal ran up and held out the rattle, babbling away in sparkling much the way he had known Shrapnel to when he had found a new way to save energy or make something fire a longer round.

He smiled...it felt hard on his face and like it was a foreign expression...Scooping the sparkling up and setting him in his lap he cooed and allowed the youngling to hit his middle with the rattle. Giggling happily at the attention.

It had been then that the door had opened and Blackice's helm had snapped up at a painful speed. His optics widened and he quickly set sparkling on the ground. Just before it loud out a happy squeal and outstretched its arms.

"Momma!"

Blackice hopped to his pedes and weaved his way around the rather stunned Shrapnel and left the MM, he wasn't seen the rest of the day.

Shrapnel however glanced over his shoulder and then quickly scurried over and scooped up his sparkling, giving him a once over and cooing affectionately over the tiny frame. He glanced back at the open door.

"I knew you were still there...no matter how hard you tried to hide..."


	9. Squirrel…

Squirrel…:

Authors note: I wrote this on my Itouch and just transferred it over with absolutely no changes done to it so please, no hatin'? and I do OWN and LOVE Cruzer.

He's mah babeh….and I was supper annoyed at a squirrel and stuck in my own car in a parking lot with trees in it so this is what happens….XD]

He was going to have a mental break down. He couldn't take this…this evil…Whatever that noise was much longer!

And having to maintain cover, staying stuck in this stupid, cramped, alt mode with that….NOISE….

ChEEr-ChEER-ChEE-ChEE- CHU-CHU-CHEEEEEEEE~~~

It was just above his head, the small animal emanating it was mocking him for the fun of it! It was suuuurrrrreeee!

Was it yelling at him he didn't know, was it yelling at anything for any particular reason he didn't care! It. Just. Needed. To. Stop!

And it wouldn't. He waited patiently for it to quit, he waited impatiently for it to quit! He rocked back and fourth on his shocks and growled silent curses in his native tongue as the little tiny monster continued on with its war cry of shrill terror and annoyance!

If the Decepticons harnessed this pure evil tactics of the small evil earthen beast than they would surly win the war! No Autobot could stand this! It was horrible!

He would have to tell someone about this new found evil and power of annoyance! It surly could break the will of any being if it continued on with its shrill cries of disgust at him.

And then, there was silence, pure, beautiful silence. Nothing was ringing in his audios, there was no repeating wail of something. It was just, perfect.

And then the thing picked back up again.

He couldn't take it, spinning into his bipedal form and glaring daggers into the firs that the small thing reside inside he drew his weapon and readied it to fire into the trees and eliminate the thing.

"CRUZER!"

And he froze and lowered his cannon just a little to look down at the angry child.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He pondered this for a few seconds before mulling it over a little bit more and then chewing it before spitting it out as simply as he could put it.

"Stopping the turn of the war!"


	10. Why cant I forget also?

**Authors note: **Ble! It hadn't been on my mind for ever, it didn't even seem like that little transparence between the two would ever come back up, until it did ., and now it won't leave me also.

I dun own Necrolily's Lux which would be 'her' and im to fraggin' lazy to explain this…]

"Why can't I forget also?"

"What even was your backing for liking the femme?"

"I-"

"Course course….But you didn't think of the consequences did you? Or did you even really thing about how this would affect you or her in the future?"

"No…"

The seekers wings drooped low and he just looked as down cast as ever. His faceplates hadn't changed expressions since he had had to erase the femmes memories of their base or himself. Nor has his attitude of being secluded (more than usual) and resorting to small task and avoiding at all cost patrol.

"Then, consider keeping your own memories your punishment."

Shiverburn sighed softly and nodded, he deserved it. Hadn't ever questioned the rules before, why had he done so then would take more examination and an understanding of himself that he really didn't want to go into.

He just gave a final "good bye" and left the main computer room so his leader could do whatever it was he was doing on that computer he had turned off when he entered the room upon being summoned.

He would have to face the outside again anyway….and sooner than he pleased with the schedule magically putting him on top of the list.

Chuffing and picking his wings back up again so the cameras didn't suddenly try to speak words of encouragement they couldn't pull off he just turned and left for his room. Bandoleer could blow it out his aft for all he currently cared he wasn't going outside just yet.

And there it was again, defiance!

He hissed and coded in the locks to his room, hearing them unlatch from the other side. Security was a massive thing here, even some of it he considered a bit much.

Was he having second thoughts on something he had always followed so willingly and readily? He hoped not, it would make this all so much more difficult. Just like right now.

He had been selfish, left her the memories she had of him. Of all of this, and that was his first mistake, the second was getting attached after she had left.

Though, he didn't even understand that part of his cpu's attraction to the femme.

More things he had to examine.

He just groaned softly and flopped down on his berth and rolled over so he was looking up at the rock ceiling. Crossing his legs at the ankle and putting both arms behind his helm to support it and shuttered his optics.

Haunting images. She looked like she had been expecting that…to be stunned into paralysis and then…

He drug an arm up and over his optics to cover them and maybe the pressure his arm put on his faceplates would scare thoughts like that away.

He only liked her for her freedom…that was all he had to say to himself. He was simply jealous of her freedom…the way she didn't care about sides or who looked like what or how interested she was in anything he had to say or…

Ok that wasn't gonna work…

He just chuffed and sat back up and rubbed his faceplates. That was true…he had found how free she was to be wonderful to watch, fascinating at a lower level and beautiful at a higher.

She had been so interested to learn anything new, it was rare to find someone like that anymore, at least where he lived.

She had been so easy to entertain, so….simply to act yourself around because she herself was so odd. And nothing but herself. She couldn't be anyone else even if she tried.

He was jealous of her. But that wasn't why he let her keep her memories….maybe he had just hopped in some far of part of his cpu she would not return, and one day when the secrecy wasn't so needed. And if she survived her war. He could see her again and she would remember.

Or he could get bandoleer to allow her to be a part of their team.

Ha! He laughed at himself for that.

That was not happenin'

You had to have a skill to get in here. And it was only sheer luck on sevens side Bando was willing to accept the student of the reader he wanted.

Sometimes he envied the groundlings luck. Or wished he could stay as far away from him as possible.

He sighed again, air sifting through his tanks and he was glad it didn't catch on any of his insides.

It was too late to go back now though, the memory erase was a permanent thing. And if the loop hole he had given himself didn't work…well…he could meet her again couldn't he? But it just would not be the same. And so it would be safer if he didn't, just left it to fate if he were to see the femme again.

Oh~ and how sometimes he hated that idea. Because it would mean to much waiting…it meant suffering if he continued to dwell upon it. So, deciding it was the smartest idea anyway. And asking himself the same question again.

Why cant I forget also?

He went about the natural way of forgetting.

Shoving any thoughts of her to a bin and leaving them there, just like they had been taught to do.

If only it was that easy.


	11. The Fallen Titan

The fallen Titan:

Shaking, pathetic, worthless, wretch, garbage, weak, waist, diseased, filth, lazy, toy,

undeserving, ungrateful, scrap, piece of slag, fragger.

All his titles. All his names….all that he was or had ever been. It didn't matter who you were or where you came from…you learned it soon enough. That when you saw the seeker sitting by himself. His paint peeling, his wings low and loose on the connections, as if they could fall off at a simple touch. His frame shaking, optics wide and wild with fear, claws twitching around a rare cube of energon or simply digging into his own palms. His pedes trying to stay put on the floor. You left him alone.

The said mech hadn't ever been one to talk anyway. If you tried to get to know him he would shy away and obviously be awaiting some kind of punishment, bellow or physical blow.

The worst had already been done to the poor youngling, and that was all he had come to expect from anyone. His wings would shake to the very tips, his eyes would become wider and he would try and shrink away, back to his corner of a home.

He didn't have a room, had never been granted one. In fact, the only rooms he saw the insides of were those of a lab, the medbay which he avoided at all cost to himself and the rooms of others who had taken him to pleasure themselves.

And he never said no, because no meant more pain…if he disobeyed whatever orders were given to him it only meant more names, more sorrow, more shunning and lack of a general humanity to it all.

But when had things ever been humane for him? There was one cruel word for the poor mech. Never.

He didn't know how long it would take before the words got to him, the sayings of worthlessness and knowing for a fact they were right. Because no one would miss him when he was gone, no one was going to remember anything he did for this cause, and he had no escape. There was no way out for him in his helm, he was a prisoner to himself as much as he was these mechs and femmes.

He didn't know when he would finally give in, let one mech go the extra mile. To kill him…to maybe take the pain a final step higher so maybe he would feel some kind of bliss. A bliss he could only imagine as death, no longer feeling pain. Being the only one. And if he did not go to the well of all-sparks…then he was already well prepared for the pit.


	12. Flamethrower

Flamethrower:

There was only one thing that could awaken the giant from his slumber. The endless sleep he cast himself into because he could not take another astrosecond of not feeling. The feeling of no emotion. Nothing bringing him pleasure or pain. He felt no love nor lust.

He could no longer take it when he saw the ones he could say he did truly care about fall and die. Lay there motionless and without life. And he was sick of not feeling anything for them. When he knew he should, knew there should be morning and sadness and regret…..and yet he felt none of that.

There was nothing for him in this life. A defect he had been created with and raised with hand in hand. His creators had tried to love him…but who can love what does now love them back?

It takes either pure devotion or obsession…and it had been obvious to the overly perceptive mech that as time went on they to lost a feeling for him…and so, just like him…became numb.

And so here he was, alone, forever in a recharge cycle. A forced stasis lock that only bid to open to one element. Fire.

Because there was one thing he knew he felt…one thing he could understand, the only thing that had ever drawn emotion from him. Fire.

The flickering of something burning, the colors of heat visible for all to lay optic upon. And his feeling...he was fire, it was all he needed….but no fire burned forever…and so…just like his small dose of feeling. The only thing he could grasp onto and yet never touch. The one thing that brought him pleasure and pain. His only escape from the nothing of his life…burned away just like all emotions…and so he was left again…to cast himself into an endless, restless slumber….

Oh, the recharge of a mech who felt none…and dreamt none. It wasn't even recharge.


	13. I will Always return

**Note**: ...Eh, Shadowcaster wanted out...It's not fluff, it's not massively edgy! It's a backstory! Because I wasn't indulging Shadowcasters want for energon tonight. Also, if she seems less evil, it's because this is before the war and she's not being told to make things to kill yet. ]

"Can you let me out?"

Her audios pricked to the sound of a foreign voice in her lab, one not belonging to her or any of the delivery services. It was a curious thing...Had someone crept in while she was out and had become snagged in one of her traps? Or were they simply a left over, still half alive corps in some bin in the far back...

Maybe that's what the smell was...It was getting rather bothersome.

She pivoted on her heel, scanning the back part of the lab that wasn't graced with the overly bright light of her work station. A faint life force did make itself known to her, and with peeking curiosity she marched her way over to the darkened room and flicked on the dying lights to maybe catch a glimpse of this...intruder.

With a flicker and a annoying buzz she could fix later the lights turned themselves on. And with this new light she was able to see into the storage units, suspended cadges and traps littered about the floor, along with tossed weapon parts and failed doomsday devices.

What captured her attention however was a rather brightly colored mech in one of the said suspended cadges. Humph...She had forgotten about him being there. Now actually thinking on that it was rather disturbing, she had taken such great interest in the mech at first.

Now here he was, suspended like a common house canary. Except not singing, and very bloodied.

He had scooted to the front of the cadge, tail curled about his waist, winglets tucked to his body, optics wide and fearful with just a tinge of hope and one of the curling, spiral horns was missing an end. His plating was missing in places she had probably implanted things, his own energon seemed to be the only type on the cadge floor and he looked dim, as it were to say.

She had probably not fed him in a long time...Much less paid him any attention what so ever. Her little science project...Well...Now that his presence was known again, she could start right back up!

"What is it you want?"

He simply cocked his head and gripped two of the bars, looking intently at her. Maybe this was one of his more...Silent psychotic breakdowns. Pity, she liked the ones where he beat himself and screamed into the air at villains that didn't exist. They proved to me much more interesting and exciting if she remembered correctly.

There had been so many other mechs and femmes she had had brought in for 'treatment' since she must have put him in this cadge.

"Can...you let me go please?"

The seeker let out a snort, why in unicrons name would she do that? Let him out to test or to study maybe but to go? Never...he was far to valuable. It was probably why he had been put back there. For safe keeping perhaps?

"Now why would I do that~? Who wants you out there anyway, what with the way you scream and hurt yourself, or mistake others for random people that don't exist? Its pathetic you would even believe you had something to return to if I did release you...And I doubt any one will come looking, or if they did...you would be able to tell them anything...I would make sure of it."

He scooted back, keeping self away from her. Her faceplates up and in the bars of the cadge. Right in front of him, intimidating, spark-less. What type of femme kept other mechs and femmes as pets and test subjects? This one...Obviously.

He did look surprised and mortally terrified when she reached up and snapped the front of the cadge bars off with her claws however, reaching in and snatching up around the waist and lifting him out, keeping him restrained and in her hold while she walked back to her actual work place and deposited him on one of the larger, sturdier tables.

He may have been a small model but he wasn't a minibot. Still having some weight to him even after the sum he had lost...she mentally cursed...he wasn't fit enough for some of the processor test she had stored away for the little nutcase.

'_He needs to see a medic, to be fixed and cared for...But I can't simply let him go then expect to find him again without some kind of supervision...And snatching him out of his work...delivery was already iffy enough...Oh...well...Let's see how much of one test he can take before another.' _

The plan to induce a 'episode' was the easiest to follow. It could take actual probing, it might only take scaring him into one. She was willing to try both...or anything. She would just have to stop at a point to keep him alive...Too bad she didn't have any other Guiney pigs or she could test some of the acids...Her helm snapped back to him as he wandered about the table, looking over the far to high edges and the debating look upon his faceplates before he froze and looked back at her.

"I...If you let me go I will come back...Please...I just want to leave...For a little bit..."

She cocked her head, his voice was so choked and desperate. She could sense truth in each word of his. How long had he been in there? Eh, what did it matter...She wasn't letting this one go.

"I think not...Your to valuable to me. Your mental state is an absolute mystery to me and it makes you a special mech..."

He blinked. And she swore, absolutely would upon her death bed he suddenly looked pleased with himself for a first time in a long time.

"But, I promise to come back...I really have no other place to go.."

It was saddeningly true. He lived his nights at a mental facility. He worked with the delivery service to feel some sense of normal and not like he was a freak to be kept under watch...This was the first time anyone had actually told him the mental 'illness' was...special...in some odd twisted way yes...But that was a first. Even from his captor.

And from everything he had seen done to others...those she had killed or sent on their way...He was still here! There was something going for him...

"Hmmm, Im sure that's true."

` She answered back. Well, there wasn't much harm in letting him go if he would return...but there was the 'if' she was an excellent liar. And if he tried to blab she could say he was talking crazy, and everyone would believe her...She held merit among the top scientist.

"I swear...If I don't you can come find me...I will come back...I just want some freedom."

Hmm...She could respect that. If they would give her the freedom to do as she pleased this would be a different Cybertron. For better...but more than likely for her own enjoyment.

Hooking a claw under his chin and grinning lightly at the fact his thin plating split and bled down her finger she looked down into his optics and spoke calmly and clearly.

"If you don't come back I will hunt you down and use you as my favorite lab rat...do you understand?"

He wasted no time, looked her right back in the optic and flashed a grin she dint expect. Even after all the test she had performed before locking him away in that cadge, the words of uselessness and disgust, the pain she had inflicted. He was still going to return..She saw a flicker of madness within his helm...Something that she could relate to An odd twist in his spark, one she hadn't seen in anyone but herself...It was a mutual respect that she hadn't killed him yet...And he hadn't pleased her by begging until this once...

The request to be allowed out. And she was pleased with his answer.

"Perfectly mistress..."

"Good."

She snatched him off the table, and opened the door from her lab, placing him on the ground and twitching her wings up her back.

"And what is your name little mech?"

"I have a lot...Freak, Twisted, mentally unstable, unsafe, patient 578/10... But Softtread is my name."

The femme couldn't help but snort...though she had a few unpleasant names of her own none of these fit the little mech...And is she now owned him...

"None of them suit...Your designation is Whackjob..."

His optics shuttered in confusion before he let the name sink into his processor. It was beyond fitting, and the small grin and flick of the odd little tail gave way to his non disguised agreement with the title.

"And your name?"

"Shadowcaster..."

He gave a short not before spinning on his heel and transforming, to her surprise, and taking off down the hallway and away from her laboratory.

'_Little pest best return or I have wasted too many recourses on his little helm!' _

And it was, to her pleasure in the next three days. The small mech came waltzing back, energized, painted and still as odd. And just like he had said, there wasn't anywhere else for him to go.

A forgotten amount of time later-

He would admit, she had gotten so much worse with her experiments that she had been back then. She was always bloodied up and willing to kill for any reason. And it had pleased him to know she went on a murder rampage when she believed him to be dead.

He was also pleased when he returned. Just like he had promised he would every time he left. He wasn't subject to torture or pain like the others he would see, nor was he beaten and wounded and left for scrap.

But he could detect the slightest bit of joy left in her rise up and make itself known. Her sitting frame, aft planted on a large boulder, she looking rather amused at best to see him on this planet of them all.

Scrambling up into the femmes lap and nuzzling her side it wasn't to hard to say he had missed the terrifying embrace. Even with claws taping against his back, his life in her cold servos yet again.

"I was told you were dead."

"I will always return mistress, I promised."


	14. Random?

Authors note: Done on Ipod...badly written and just going up here as a memory to a convo with mah Truck!.

"Ewwwwww~"

And then there was some silence...

"EEEwwwwwEEWWWAAaaaa~~~!"

And it was shattered, before returning to its silent state.

"EEEWW- It picked back up before being silenced by and irritated voice.

"If you don't like it why do you keep licking it!"

" I unno it makes my tongue feel funny..."

Engine puttering softly and no real reason to be out at this hour the two sat alone in the driveway and didn't pass much in the way of conversation. It was more a silent time of enjoying each others company and a moment for Ever to test how far she could get this new 'guardian' of hers to snap.

"Shouldn't you stop licking it then?"

"Naw, my mom gave it to me for sore throats...Said it was called a 'fisherman's ...something or other..."

And she went back to licking the small, brown coughdrop that she had proclaimed looked like a squished up rodent shit peppered with ginger and numbing agent.

"You do know this is how the coffee thing started right? It was recommended to you, you hated it and now you love the evil stuff?"

"How do you even know that yet?"

"I read reports..."

"nerd! And this isn't like coffee! It's a cough drop...a horrible tasting one at that!"

And the cab fell back into some odd form of silence. Before she let out another string of 'eewww's' at the drop tasting so bad.


End file.
